Curse
by Tamiii
Summary: Aomine menemukan juniornya yang terkena kutukan di rumahnya dan penawar satu-satunya adalah dengan mencari cinta sejatinya. Bisakah ia dan juniornya itu menemukan cinta sejatinya? -AoKise-


Curse

 _Kriiiiing_

Dengan mata setengah terbuka dan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Aomine Daiki mematikan alarmnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Masih setengah tujuh" gumamnya lalu kembali tidur.

.

.

.

"SETENGAH TUJUH?!" ia berteriak alay lalu segera menyambar handuknya. Ya wajarlah, wong sekolahnya dimulai jam tujuh.

Seusai mandi dan ganti baju, Aomine menuruni anak tangga dengan kecepatan kilat, mengambil selembar roti tawar, dan memakannya sambil pakai sepatu.

Setelah semuanya beres, Aomine membuka gerbang rumahnya. Baru saja ia mulai berjalan, ada motor MekDi melintasi kubangan air di depan rumahnya dan yap, airnya nyiprat ke baju Aomine.

ANJAY

' _Minta disambet golok tuh orang '_ umpat Aomine dalam hati.

Dan sekarang inilah Aomine, berlari tergesa - gesa ke sekolah dengan baju yang kaya di-kencingin orang. Banyak yang ngeliatin Aomine. Mulai dari nenek – nenek yang lagi nyebrang sampe orgil yang lagi nongkrong di bawah jembatan. Tapi Aomine cuek dan terus berlari.

Udah tetep focus berlari, eh tetep juga terlambat, udah gitu jam pertama guru killer pulak yang masuk.

Aomine mulai mempersiapkan mentalnya. Dengan takut-takut dan kepala tertunduk, ia menggeser pintu kelas.

' _Mak, kalo Aomine mati di sini tolong ikhlaskan'_ ucap Aomine sambil memasrahkan nasibnya

Tetapi tak disangka-sangka, guru killer tsb hanya melirik Aomine sebentar lalu berbalik mengajar.

Aomine menarik nafas lega.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya hari ini.

"Ya, anak-anak, siapkan selembar kertas, kita ulangan hari ini!"

–mungkin juga tidak.

Pengen bat rasanya Aomine izin ke toilet terus cabut. Aomine udah lelah menghadapi kenyataan yang begitu kejam ini, Aomine ga kuat. Udah terlambat, baju kotor, ada ulangan dadakan lagi. Dosa apa yang telah Aomine perbuat? Apa karena Aomine terlalu tamvan dan mempesona?

Di saat-saat kritis seperti ini, tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara merdu bak nyanyian malaikat.

 _Kriiiing_

Yak, suara bel istirahat

Aomine yang udah letih lesu kembali bersemangat setelah mendengar suara bel istirahat. Baginya suara itu sudah seperti oasis di padang gurun. Kok gitu? Karena hanya saat istirahatlah Aomine bisa nge-stalk gebetannya Kuroko Tetsuya.

Biasanya pas istirahat gini nih, si Kuroko teh suka nongkrong di pojokan kantin sambil minum milkshake. Aomine juga gatau kenapa harus dipojokan. Nah, kalo udah gitu, Aomine tinggal milih meja yang deket ama Kuroko. Kalo udah ada yang ngedudukin? Ya, tinggal dipelototin dikit palingan udah kabur.

Tapi, Aomine harus cepat, karena kalo telat dikit aja, kantin udah berubah kek lautan manusia.

Aomine langsung melesat menuju tangga kantin.

Sekarang jarak Aomine dan tangga kantin tinggal 100 centi

75 centi

50 centi

45 cen–

 _Duaaak_

Aomine meringis kesakitan. Yang ia tahu adalah saat ini ia sedang jatuh tertelungkup. Saat mau mencoba untuk berdiri, Aomine merasakan sesuatu yang berat menimpanya. Sesuatu yang besar, panjang dan–

"Ugh…."

–bisa bersuara.

Oke, sesuatu ini pastilah orang. Kalo orangnya tinggi dan berat gini mah pasti cowo. Dan cowo macam apa yang berani jatuh menimpa Aomine? Udah bosen hidup? Tidak taukah dirinya bahwa Aomine masih pyua? Lagipula Aomine itu ultimate seme. Kalo mau 'ginian' setidaknya jadikan aomine yang di atas. Berada di posisi bottom seperti ini adalah suatu penghinaan besar bagi Aomine.

Tidak mau lebih lama dipermalukan, aomine mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk berdiri, tidak mempedulikan orang yang ada di punggunggnya. Bodo amat lah. Siapa suruh nyari gara-gara sama Aomine.

Aomine berbalik dan mengangkat lehernya sombong. Ia menatap cowo tadi. Sementara yang ditatap masih menunduk dan mengaduh kesakitan.

Baru saja ia mau menarik kerah baju cowo tsb, tiba-tiba ia ingat akan tujuannya kemari. Akhirnya Aomine terpaksa turun tangga padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali menonjok cowo brengsek itu.

Aomine mempercepat langkahnya. Kejadian tadi memakan banyak waktu dan kalau begini terus bisa-bisa waktunya habis untuk menerobos kerumunan dan tak sempat bertemu gebetan.

Benar saja, sekarang kantin sudah berubah menjadi lautan manusia. Akhirnya terpaksalah Aomine berdesak-desakan demi menuju ke tempat sang pujaan hati. Setelah melewati puluhan siswa, akhirnya sampailah ia di pojokan kantin. Dan entah apa yang terjadi sehingga ada satu meja kosong pas di samping Kuroko.

Ah, hati Aomine sudah berbunga-bunga. Baru saja ia mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi,

 _Kriiiiing_

–bel masuk udah berbunyi

' _Siapa sih yang nge-bunyiin bel masuk ini? Ga seneng banget liat orang lain bahagia. Kalo punya dendam las an bilang aja, ga usah begini segala_ ' umpat aomine dalam hati

Dengan lesu Aomine berjalan menaiki tangga. Habis sudah las an yang membuat sekolah menjadi tempat menyenangkan. Saat ini yang Aomine inginkan hanyalah pulang.

 _Kriiiing_

Aomine memasukkan semua bukunya dengan malas. Ia berjalan keluar kelas dengan muka kusut. Pelajaran hari ini sama sekai tidak ada yang masuk ke otak.

Langkahnya berhenti saat ia melalui tempat 'peristiwa' tadi. Aomine kembali kesal saat ia mengingat lagi peristiwa itu. Ia melampiaskan amarahnya melalui menonjok tembok di sebelahnya lalu mengaduh kesakitan setelahnya. Bodohnya dikau, nak.

Ia melihat ke arah tembok itu. Ada bekas lingkaran hitam kecil di bagian atas tembok. Aomine tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya ke sampai ke depan pintu tempat latihan basket. Dan baru sekali inilah ia merasa malas latihan basket.

Yah walaupun pada akhirnya ia juga masuk ke lapangan itu.

 _Brak_

Aomine membuka pintu rumahnya secara kasar. Ia tak peduli lagi. Ia sudah capek latihan basket dan hanya ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

Aomine membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar

"Eh?"

Dan mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang telanjang di kamarnya

LAKI-LAKI. TELANJANG. DI KAMARNYA.

"Keluar!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini kamarku! Kau yang keluar."

"Keluar! Keluar! Keluar! Dasar mesum!"

"Apa katamu?!"

"Keluar, bodoh! Aku sedang ganti baju!"

"Ganti baju sendiri sana di rumahmu!"

"Pokoknya keluar! Keluar! KELUAR!" laki-laki ini mulai anarkis dan melempari Aomine dengan bantal dan guling.

Aomine nyerah.

Dia keluar dan membiarkan laki-laki tadi ganti baju di kamarnya.

"Cobaan macam apalagi yang hendak Kau berikan pada hambamu ini _"_ ucap Aomine sambil ngesot ke sofa.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki itu keluar dari kamar. Hanya dengan memakai kemeja Aomine. Tanpa celana.

Tapi pake kolor sih.

Lelaki itu duduk berhadapan di hadapan aomine.

Aomine memperhatikannya. Kemeja itu agak kebesaran di tubuhnya. Dan dua kancing bagian atasnya terbuka. Menggoda iman.

' _Lumayan juga buat cuci muka'_

"Apa yang kau lihat, bodoh?" lelaki itu bertanya dengan muka kemerahan

Aomine segera menepis pikirannya tadi.

"Kau juga. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku… mau menginap di sini" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya

WHUT?

NGINEP?!

"Apa sih yang ada di pikiranmu itu. Dan sebentar, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau seperti… seperti… orang yang menabrakku tadi siang"

"Bukannya mirip, tapi memang iya."

"JADI KAU ORANGNYA?" Aomine langsung berdiri dari sofa.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya orang tsb dengan muka inosen.

"Kenapa? Kau bilang KENAPA?! Berkatmu aku sudah kehilangan satu-satunya kesempatanku bertemu gebetanku!"

"Kau seharusnya berterimakasih padaku. Kau tau, tadi anak kelas tiga sedang berlatih baseball di lapangan dan bolanya hampir mengenaimu. Jadi aku spontan mendorongmu supaya kamu ga kena bola."

' _Jadi bekas hitam yang kulihat di tembok itu, bekas bola baseball? Dan anak ini menyelamatkanku?'_

"Karena itu sebagai rasa terimakasihmu, kau harus mengijinkan aku menginap di rumahmu!"

"Hah? Yah, memang kuakui aku harus berterimakasih kepadamu. Tapi mengijinkanmu menginap di rumahku? HELL. NO –"

"–Lagipula kenapa kau harus menginap di rumahku? Memangnya rumahmu kenapa?"

"Rumahku ga kenapa-napa. Sebenarnya aku terkena kutukan. Aku akan berubah menjadi anjing dan akan kembali menjadi manusia dari jam 7 malam hingga jam 7 pagi. Untuk bisa lepas dari kutukan ini, aku harus menemukan cinta sejatiku. Dan batas waktunya hanya sebulan. Karena itu kumohon–"

Lelaki itu berdiri dan membungkuk kepada Aomine

" –izinkanlah aku menginap di rumahmu sampai hari itu"

"Ngga."

"Aku akan membersihkan rumahmu"

"Ngga"

"Aku akan memasak untukmu juga"

"kaga, ya kaga."

"Aku akan mengerjakan semua PR mu"

"emmm, ya sudahlah. Tapi ingat hanya sebulan" dasar aomine.

Mata lelaki itu berbinar-binar "Terima kasih, Aominecchi-senpai!"

"Kau…. Mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja. Senpai kan salah satu pemain basket terbaik sekolah, aman mungkin aku ga kenal. Aku mengagumimu lho senpai! Senpai kenal aku? Aku anak kelas satu yang baru bergabung dengan klub basket, Kise Ryouta!"

" _Kise? Jadi dia anak yang bisa meniru gerakan lawan dalam sekali lihat? Sepertinya ini akan menarik."_

TBC

Hai! Ini penpik perama ane di fandom kurobas. Ane masih nyubi, jadi tolong berikan saran atau kritikan supaya bisa lebih bagus kedepannya :3

-Tami


End file.
